


Prisoner

by TigerMoonBETA



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMoonBETA/pseuds/TigerMoonBETA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im reposting this lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

The yellow field buzzed quietly, as a constant reminder to why she was trapped. Lapis shivered in her poorly lit cell, which proved to be strange, considering the hallway was lined with glaring neon lights. She hadn't expected gem technology to be this advanced. How long had she been trapped in that mirror? Did it even matter anymore? She had managed to escape the first time with the help of Steven, and that had landed her back into another prison. Lapis didn't even consider escaping a second time. What good would that do? It would probably just cause more trouble.  
  
"Isn't this just fantastic," she muttered to herself. _I'm in here because I decided to do the right thing. I chose to protect Steven, and this is what I get. What ever happened to my good karma? It would make sense that when you stand up for what you believe is right, you get punished._ It wasn't fair! The blue gem groaned in frustration, and slammed her fist on the wall.  
  
"Why am I trapped AGAIN!?," Lapis shouted to no one in particular. "I need to get out!" In an episode of anger, she raised her first again, and crashed it into the electrical forcefield, as though it would crumble. Predictably, a surge of power ran though her body, momentarily distorting her physical form. This caused her to hiss in pain, now more frustrated and distraught than angry.  
  
"BE QUIET," came a mechanic shout, from nearby. A few moments later, a metallic thumping sound manifested, gradually growing louder. Peridot stepped into view, staring coldly at the cell. "I am wasting my precious time and energy keeping that field on, and keeping you in there. The least you could do is show some courtesy, and keep it down. I need to focus on my work."  
  
Lapis neglected to reply, instead, tugged her lips into a thin line, and returned the cold stare. The other gem hummed, as though she was expecting a response.  
  
"Fine then- okay? I shut up like you told me to, will you stop staring at me and leave?! What's the deal?" Lapis twitched. Why was Peridot still there?  
  
"There is no 'deal'. I was merely perplexed at your lack of a sarcastic response. It was albeit suspicious." The green gem explained this, completely monotone.  
  
"Suspicious? Is me not calling you a twat somehow out of character?" She was beginning to get irritated. _Why am I arguing like this? It's just going to make things worse._  
  
"A bit. You are one to put up a fight. I thought you had managed to come up with an elaborate escape plan- but that seems silly, as you likely aren't capable of such high-level thinking. Showing violence to the walls will not make you any freer."  
  
"You don't think I know that? It's whatever I guess- I'm not even going to bother trying to get out. I've accepted that I'll be a prisoner my entire life- so forget I ever mentioned anything."  
  
Peridot hummed again, her gaze similar to one given to a damaged robanoid. "Just remember it is because you withheld information from us, and did not cooperate, that you are in there."  
  
There was silence. She prepared to turn around, done with the conversation, when she stopped. There was no longer silence. A faint hiccuping sound resonated from the cell, slowly more noticeable than the last. It was certainly coming from inside. Was Lapis... crying? Peridot leaned closer to the opening, yet a safe distance away from an electrical shock. Suddenly, Lapis looked up, forcefully wiping the water from her tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"Well," she said with a shaky voice. "Aren't you going to say something? About how I'm pathetic and yammer on about how I'm stupid for getting myself in this mess? You're acting very out of character Peridot!"  
  
This was definitely odd. Peridot had never dealt with a gem so emotional before. She had never really seen anyone cry. She wasn't unintelligent, however, didn't know what to make of it. What was the proper way to respond?  
  
"No. I don't appear to know the right way to comply in this situation. But I know you aren't qualified to assess what is in-character for me."  
  
Lapis sobbed, and hung her head. "Ugh! I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall. You do nothing but take orders and sound pretentious. It's so obnoxious! Don't you ever get sick of it? Being like a machine, and acting like you have no emotion?"  
  
"Emotion? I lack in the department- as I was bred to be a scout technician- whereas you seem to possess an excess."  
  
The blue stone groaned and balled her hands into fists. "That's it- I'm done! Get the hell out of here, I'm sick of talking to you!" The other watched as Lapis repeatedly smacked her hands into the forcefield, constantly deforming her body.  
  
"Smacking that and using that language will not aid you."  
  
"I know that, you-" She growled, tears still rolling down her face. "I'm just tired of being trapped, and I can't do anything about it. You should know, since you're so smart."  
  
"Perhaps if you hadn't neglected to tell us that the... 'Steven'... has Rose Quartz' gem, you wouldn't be in there."  
  
"Yeah. But talking about what I could have done won't change what I've already done."  
  
"And neither will screaming and crying."  
  
"But at least it helps me relieve some stress. I'm beginning to think you don't even know what emotions are. Have you ever been anything but angry or annoyed? Have you ever been happy?" Lapis hissed up at the technician. She then pushed against the floor, and stood, face to face with Peridot- except for the yellow field.  
  
"Well of course not. I was not bred to feel such things."  
  
"It must be a dull existence."  
  
"Not as dull as always being a prisoner."  
  
"At least I have friends."  
  
Peridot sighed, irritated. "Please. Jasper is my friend."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You must be blind if you think that. She sees you as a servant. Someone to be pushed around, and shout commands at."  
  
Peridot huffed again, and crossed her arms. "I do not have time for your antics. This conversation is over." She turned on her heel, and began to stride out.  
  
"Wait-" Lapis called. "I'm sorry I got a little carried away-"  
  
"What is it that you want Lapis Lazuli?" Peridot fumed, stomping up to the cell. "As I previously mentioned, I have many things to do, and I do not need to sit here and be patronized by you!"  
  
The gem in question shrank back, remembering just how dangerous other gems could be.  
  
"What I want is to be free."  
  
"You must be joking."  
  
"No. All I want is to walk around, and not feel... so trapped."  
  
"That is out of the question. I will not release you from there."  
  
"Not even if I never left your side?" Lapis pleaded, leaning dangerously close to the forcefield. "Not if I remind you of what I said before- I don't plan on escaping. I would be perfectly content with anywhere but here."  
  
"No. That would be a direct violation of my orders," she reminded Lapis.  
  
"You said Jasper was your friend. If that's really true- go talk to her. Convince her. I mean, if I tried to run, you could pull out your destabilizer. If I tried to fly- where would I go? I can't let the others out. I can't fly this ship."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Peridot? I'm begging you here..."  
  
Peridot stared, dumbfounded. Lapis Lazuli made many, considerable points. It wasn't exactly a plausible idea, but there were a few loopholes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?!"  
  
"Yes, okay. I will allow you to walk around on a few conditions. One: don't leave my side or my sight. Two: don't touch anything. Three: don't talk to anyone else that may be imprisoned here. Four: no shapeshifting, unless Jasper is around. Because if Jasper is around, then I am telling you to shapeshift into something very small and to hide. Five: don't talk to me, unless I talk to you. Six: do what I tell you, when I tell you. Got it?"  
  
"Understood."  
  
Peridot messed with the panel next to the face of the cell. Then, the charge disappeared, and there was nothing but air. Lapis quickly stepped out, pumping her arms up, and doing a small twist.  
  
"Thank you Peridot! I-"  
  
"Please don't mention it."  
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
The two strolled through the hallways, a smile never leaving Lapis' face. It would have been endearing to anyone, except for Peridot. For she did not notice, as they arrived at the desired location.  
  
"This is the control bridge. Don't touch- don't even look. Just stay in this area and do anything but cause trouble." Peridot called-up her holoscreen, and typed in a command. Every exit was sealed with the same charge as the cells.  
  
For a while, the newly freed gem spun about, still technically a prisoner, but finding she cared less. Beggars can't be choosers. Her wings sprouted, and she flew about the tall ceiling gleefully, and grateful to stretch. However, Lapis failed to notice that with each flap of her wings, the grimace on Peridot's face grew wider.  
  
"Cease flying," The irked gem commanded.  
  
Without much hesitation, Lapis floated down to the floor. Why? Is it distracting?  
  
"Was the sound interfering with your concentrat-"  
  
"No speaking," Peridot spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
All of a sudden, she was acting standoff-ish. The water gem couldn't understand why. So, as to not aggravate the other, she stood still, looking at the floor.  
  
"Come. Stand right here and don't touch anything." Peridot pointed to the spot next to her seat. Naturally, Lapis complied. After a few moments of silence, save the beeps of the computer, she spoke up.  
  
"Why aren't I allowed to move?"  
  
"Distractions," she replied.  
  
"What was so distracting about it?"  
  
Peridot grumbled. "You."  
  
"I am distracting? To you?"  
  
"Yes Lapis. You are very distracting to be around."  
  
"How so?"  
  
She hesitated, than sighed. "I don't know how to describe it. But don't worry. I'm finished here, so we can leave this room now and walk some more if you so wish."  
  
"... Are you okay Peridot?"  
  
"I am perfectly well," she stood up from her chair, and squinted. "What would give you the impression otherwise?"  
  
"You seem more annoyed than usual."  
  
"Pardon my paranoid behavior. I believe it is perfectly reasonable to be a little bit on edge, while I am in direct violation of nearly five laws, and my superior could walk in at any moment," she spat, as though it was extremely obvious. Then, she called up a command prompt, and removed the seal on all the exits. Not saying another word, Peridot stomped out of the control bridge, with Lapis close behind.  
  
  
"Peridot, I don't think-" Lapis breathed, while trying to keep up with the other. "Are you sure you're okay? I just-" Lapis reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. It was when Peridot stopped in her tracks, almost causing Lapis to fall, that she realized her mistake.  
  
"Two. Don't touch anything. _Including me._ " The water gem quickly retracted her hand, eyes widening.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying t-"  
  
"Why must you be so ignorant?" Peridot faced her, towering over, even though the two were the same height. "Do you think this is a joke? I don't think you're displaying gratitude towards me, for letting you out. You must really want to get yourself locked up again."  
  
"No, no! I am- I don't-" Lapis stuttered. She realized trying to defend herself wouldn't do anything, and she snapped her mouth shut.  
  
"Finally. I was tired of hearing your meaningless apologies and excuses." Peridot turned back around, and continued walking. Lapis didn't move.  
  
"Meaningless? You don't think I actually feel remorse?"  
  
"No, of course not. You're just sucking up to me because I am superior. Follow me." Lapis sprang forward, and caught up to her, yet staying a few steps behind.  
  
"Maybe that's how you feel when you apologize to someone who has a higher authority than you- like Jasper. But I am sorry. I swear I'm not lying."  
  
"I don't think I can trust you on that. You've lied easily to me before and I'm sick of being lied to."  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
"I am also sick," Peridot pivoted on her heel, and shouted. "Of your genuine concern and your passionate attitude. It's extremely offputting." She jabbed a metal finger against Lapis' chest, causing the blue gem to stumble back.  
  
"So my emotions are causing you distress?!"  
  
"Yes! It is very uncommon in my work place to express anything, and you are distracting me with it!"  
  
Lapis thought for a moment, and then muttered, "I feel sorry for you. You've probably never gotten proper validation. I can see why you're so uptight."  
  
"Uptight? What do you know?! You couldn't handle what I do for a living. Don't act like you're smarter than me!"  
  
"I might not know as much as you about technology, but at least I can be kind and people can do more than tolerate me!"  
  
"Kind? I am risking my life- letting you roam around with me! I didn't have to do that. Infact, I am starting to think this was a mistake."  
  
"I'm starting to think we are misunderstanding eachother!" Lapis stood, fists at her sides. "You think I'm a deceiving brat who only cares about herself! And you're wrong!"  
  
"Misunderstanding my ass! I see who you are, and I know of your intentions!"  
  
"No! All I've ever done was care about others. And if I started caring about you, you've given me many reasons not to. All you do is take orders as though language is comprised of 'one's and 'zero's!"  
  
"That is bullshit!" Peridot shrieked, and her voice rose nearly three octaves. "Did you ever stop to think I'm tired of being bossed around? I've been doing this my whole life, and you were right when you said I don't get the recognition I deserve! They order me around, like I step on defective robots! I'm sick of it!"  
  
"We are misunderstanding eachother-"  
  
"No! That's it. I shouldn't have let you out! You're going back-" Peridot grabbed Lapis' wrist, and began tugging her down the hall  
  
"Peridot stop!" Lapis spoke, digging her heels into the ground. "I may be terrified of you, but at least I care. Not all gems are like that. Not all gems are bad. You shouldn't treat everyone as though they are."  
  
The angered gem's face faltered as she stopped moving, her lips pulling into a melancholy frown. "Why do you do this Lapis Lazuli?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Care. No one has bothered to before, and the only person who does, I shouldn't even be interacting with."  
  
"Well," she began."I know what it's like to be disregarded. If anything, you're more trapped than I ever was. I don't think I'd want anyone to feel like that. Even you."  
  
Peridot dropped Lapis' wrist, and asked, "Even me?"  
  
"Yes. Even though you're keeping me prisoner here. You don't deserve to feel that way. You don't deserve that."  
  
"Are you trying to distract me even more, so that I do not lock you up again?"  
  
"I'm not. I swear. I-" Lapis clutched Peridot's hand, and waited for a response. When she was given an odd look, but not shouted at, she continued. "I am now, in direct violation of your rules. Just as you are in direct violation of Jasper's. I wouldn't be asking you to put yourself in danger for me, if I believed you were as emotionless as you lead on. I wouldn't be doing this if I thought it would get me any more in trouble. You have to trust me."  
  
"How do I know it is safe to trust you?"  
  
"How do I know it's safe to trust you?" Lapis retorted.  
  
"Hmm." Peridot looked at her, as though contemplating something. "If you can prove yourself reliable, then the feeling will be considered mutual."  
  
"How would I prove myself?" She questioned, dropping the hand.  
  
"Stand right here. And don't move." As Peridot strode away, she added, "If you're still there when I've returned, then I will know." And she was gone. And she was alone.  
  
It wasn't much of a secret that the ship was being monitored by cameras. She assumed this at least, and that Peridot was likely watching. Unless of course, she had other work to attend to. A pang of emptiness struck Lapis. She was by herself again. And although she wasn't being held by metal bars or an electric wall, she still felt restricted. Time passed, and she remained isolated. How long- she had no guess. Is she even going to come back? It would be easy to walk away- no, no. I have to stay here. After what seemed like an hour, she sighed.  
  
"What am I doing?"  
  
"Waiting for me." A voice echoed from a distant hallway. Then came the hollow thumping of metal, as Peridot entered the opening once more.  
  
Lapis threw her head back, and laughed in relief. "Thank goodness. I thought you had left me here to rot."  
  
"I was expecting you to run away. But you have proved me wrong." Peridot extended her hand. "You've earned my trust."  
  
"And you, mine." Lapis replied, shaking the other's hand.  
  
"Unfortunately," Peridot mused. "I am being forced to place you in a rather tough position." Her face retracted into a more serious facade, if that was even possible. "I regret to inform you that the 'Steven' has escaped. We are unaware of how this happened, and we aren't quite sure of his location on board. Jasper has ordered me to make sure he doesn't free any gems. And that includes you. I will need to place you back in confinement, and ask that you- _please_. Don't go with, if he finds you. It will cause a great deal of trouble for me."  
  
"Wait- you're putting me back? Peridot I-"  
  
"I know you don't want that. But, it's an order I must follow. Remember," Peridot said, grabbing her hand. "I am trusting you."  
  
Both rushed down the halls, back to the place she had been locked up in the first place. There was little time, for Steven could be anywhere, and Peridot was suppose to be monitoring the security system. Once there, they released eachother's hands. It was Lapis who spoke first.  
  
"Do you have to? Peridot, I don't want to go back in there. I don't like being trapped. I d-"  
  
"Yes. I'm... I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. Please stop fighting. It'll only make it more difficult."  
  
"Peridot. I'm scared- I was stuck in that mirror for thousands of years." Lapis rambled, her voice strained. "Steven was my only friend. All I long for is to be free, and if Steven offers me that, how could I decline? I know you trust me, but you're asking so much of me I-"  
  
"Please don't make me think twice about it." The green gem stepped closer, and her voice was almost inaudible. "Lapis. I know it frightens you but you shouldn't worry so much. I am not far and if a situation were to arise, I wouldn't have trouble getting here. Trust me, alright?"  
  
She nodded, her vision blurry. She had expected anything but pity and kindness out of the other. Lapis leaned into Peridot, resting her chin on the unusually warm metal shoulder.  
"Just please don't forget about me. Don't leave me a prisoner. I trust you."  
  
"Don't worry." Peridot whispered, quickly embracing her. The two hurriedly seperated, and Lapis backed into the cell. Peridot then pressed buttons on a panel, and the yellow field shot up, just as it once had been. "I'll come back for you."  
  
 

* * *

 

  
  
"We can't leave yet! The whole point of coming here was to check on the cluster!"  
  
"STOP SINGING! Rose Quartz takes priority! Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld!"  
  
"Go to Earth, they said. It'll be easy, they said."  
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
"Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!"  
  
"You got this Pearl!"

* * *

  
   
  
"HhgH" Peridot slammed her face on the tile, activating an escape pod. She felt extremely foolish for getting herself tied up, but very advantaged, for the crystals gems did not know how to operate the ship. _It'll probably crash._ She thought. _That would be rather amusing. It's a shame I can't see. I wonder how Jasper will manage._  
  
_How is Lapis going to manage?_


End file.
